Roberts Choatic Adventure, Book 1, Welcome to Equestria
by smartrobert00
Summary: One day I'm asleep on my bed at home, the next, I'm a very young draconequus in the world of Equestria. Heavily inspired by the fanfiction "The Child in Me" written by Zamairiac
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my second fanfic titled "Roberts Choatic Adventure" this is a story that stars me!**

 **A lot of this story is inspired by the fanfiction "The Child In Me" by Zamairiac**

 **EDIT: Hiya, This is future me! You're probably wondering (Why the heck is this even here!?)**

 **Well I'll tell ya!**

 **Basically, I decided to polish this Fanfiction up some more, there will in some cases be rewritten dialogue, and or completely new dialogue for this story! I do hope thats alright!**

 **If you are an older reader thats coming back to this, then I hope you enjoy the rewritten dialogue, or new dialogue, I dunno...**

 **If you are a new reader, then welcome! Hope ya enjoy my stories!**

 **Anyways, I'm done rambling.**

 **ON WITH THE FANFIC!**

* * *

Chapter 1: An unexpected trip

I opened my eyes and looked out my window, it was the beginning of December.

I yawned and sat up, stretching my arms and legs.

The smell of chocolate chip cookies hit my nose.

I shot out of bed and ran downstairs

I walked into the kitchen to see Dad making them

"Morning dad." I said, still tired

"Good morning Robert." Dad replied, a small smile on his face

I looked at my phone, it was almost 1:00PM

 _What I get for staying up till 3:00AM reading fanfictions..._ I thought to myself

I shrugged it off though.

"Why don't you go change out of your Pajamas, the Cookies should be done soon." Dad said, chuckling slightly

I looked down and realized I was still in my PJs

I chuckled "Right..." I said as I ran back upstairs to change

I changed out of my PJs and then sat on my bed, deciding to watch TV while I waited

I grabbed my remote and turned the TV on.

My Little Pony was on, I smiled

It was a rerun of the Season 4 finale, I put the remote down and snuggled in my blanket

My smile grew wider when they showed Discord.

Discord is my favorite character in MLP, even though he was mischievous, he's really a nice guy.

"What I'd give to be a draconequus..." I said to myself

Soon dad called out to me

"Robert! Cookies are finished!" He exclaimed

I paused the show and ran downstairs.

I saw my brother and sister waiting for their cookies too

My older brother, William, and my younger sister Olivia

Once I got my cookies I ran back upstairs and unpaused the show

My brother soon walked in

"Whatcha watching?" He asked, though He had a pretty good idea of what I was watching

"My Little Pony, Season 4 Finale." I replied, not taking my eyes off the screen

My brother knew I was a brony, but he was the only one that knew, aside from my girlfriend

William simply nodded and went back downstairs

I continued to watch the show

The show was close to ending

Tirek was stealing Discords magic

Even though he was a fictional character, it still tugged at my heart seeing him lose his magic

"Why am I sad... He's just a cartoon character." I said to myself

I looked at my phone and saw my girlfriend was texting me.

 _Hey Robert, Whats up?_ Her text said

I replied back

 _Not much, Just watching MLP reruns._

She replied

 _Cool! Which episode?_

I chuckled

 _Season 4 finale._

 _Awesome._

* * *

 _10 hours later_

I looked at the clock, it was half an hour till midnight

"Maybe one more fanfic couldn't hurt..." I said to myself

I pulled up a fanfiction I've read countless times

I soon began reading

After I finished the fanfiction I yawned

"Guess it's time for bed..."

I put on my PJs and curled into my blanket.

Soon I fell fast asleep

* * *

There was nothing but darkness, It felt like I was falling.

A sharp pain entered my body

"Gah! What's going on!?" I asked myself in distress

Soon I found myself in the grass...

 _Grass? But it's the beginning of December, wheres the snow?_ I thought to myself

I looked around, everything looked bigger then me.

I was in a creepy forest, I recognized it as the everfree forest

 _Thats Impossible!_ I thought

I stood up, but fell down immediately, my ankle was hurting badly

I then noticed my hands, one was a lions paw, the other an eagle claw

 _No way..._ I thought

I began to examine the rest of my body.

My right leg was a Lizard leg, and my left one was a deer hoof

I found a puddle and looked into it, revealing a young draconequus, probably around the age of 4

My head had 2 tiny horns on top, and my mane was black, I also had some white bangs as well

I then turned my entire body to the side, I had a small Pegasus wing on my left and a bat wing on my right

My eyes were yellow and red as well, I looked behind me and saw a small red tail with a white tuft of fur on it.

I looked back at my reflection

"This can't be happening." I said, I then quickly covered my mouth

My voice was higher as well

I looked around the forest, I suddenly felt scared, everything was bigger then me.

I felt tears stinging my eyes

"No! I am 15 years old... I will not cry!"

I stood up again, ignoring the pain in my ankle, and decided to start walking, hoping to find a way out of here

* * *

 _I've been walking for so long, my ankle hurts so much..._ I thought

I tripped over something, causing me to fall to the ground, My ankle was throbbing.

I felt tears stinging my eyes

"No... I won't cry..." I told myself

However my 4 year old mind refused to listen to me

Next thing I knew, I was crying.

* * *

Fluttershy was walking past the everfree, She never liked going in there.

She was planning on ignoring the everfree, when She heard crying

"Oh my..." She said, worried as to who might be crying

She turned toward the everfree, where the source of the crying came from

Fluttershy ran into the everfree, looking for who was crying

* * *

I was still crying, I didn't wanna be in this scary place.

"Are you okay?" A voice suddenly said

I stopped crying and looked at a Yellow pegasus with a pink mane

 _It can't be..._

"W-Who are you?" I asked in a frightened tone

The Pegasus slowly approached me, I slowly backed up, feeling like a scared little child.

 _Why am I so afraid?!_ I thought to myself

"Don't be scared, I won't hurt you... My name is Fluttershy." She introduced hereelf

I slowly approached her

"M-My name is Robert." I introduced myself

For some reason, I felt very afraid

Fluttershy nodded "That's a strange name." Fluttershy stated

"N-Not that I'm saying its a bad name." She quickly added

I tilted my head in confusion

"Why are you in the everfree forest?" She asked in concern and curiosity

"I d-didn't know... Mommy and Daddy aren't around anymore... S-So I T-Take care of myself..." I lied

I am perfectly aware that Discord was the only Draconequus in Equestria until I came along, but I couldn't tell her I was a human.

Fluttershy must have believed me cause there were tears in her eyes

"Oh don't worry little guy, everything will be okay..." Fluttershy said, pulling me into a hug and comforting me

"What if I take care of you?" She asked me

I stiffened _Me? Living with Fluttershy?_

I sniffed "Y-You would do that?" I asked in surprise

Fluttershy nodded

"Thank you..." I thanked her

I tried to stand up, only to fall and grip my ankle in pain

Fluttershy came to my side

"What happened to your ankle?" She asked in concern

"I-I think I sprained it..." I said, gripping my ankle in pain as a few tears escaped my eyes,

Fluttershy noticed and began comforting me more

"Its okay, I'll help you back to my cottage" She said as she helped me onto my feet and allowed me to use her for support

* * *

Fluttershy and I were walking towards her cottage, I saw it in the distance

Soon we entered and Fluttershy lead me to a couch, I sat down on the couch, tears leaving my eyes from the pain of the injury.

Fluttershy began examining my ankle

"I'll get you some ice." She said as she walked off to get some ice

I simply waited for her to return

...

Once she returned, she lifted my leg onto the couch and put the ice pack on my ankle

I sighed with relief "That feels nice..." I said in relief

Fluttershy smiled warmly at me

"Are you hungry?" Fluttershy asked

My stomach suddenly growled as I blushed slightly

"Now that you mention it... a little bit." I said, giggling lightly

Fluttershy gave me a caring smile

"What would you like to eat?" She asked

I thought about it for a second

"Some soup will be fine." I decided

Fluttershy nodded and walked off to make soup.

I looked down and saw a bunny looking at me.

"Um, Hi there..." I said awkwardly

The bunny was inspecting me

"...Are you just gonna keep staring at me?" I asked in curiosity

Fluttershy soon walked back in, she looked at the bunny and smiled

"I see you've met Angel." She said, giving Angel a smile

I nodded "He keeps staring at me though." I said

Fluttershy sighed "It's because you look similar to Discord."

"Discord?" I asked, pretending not to know who Discord was

"Discord is a draconequus like you, though... He's a little... Chaotic." Fluttershy explained

"I thought he was the only draconequus in Equestria though."

Fluttershy handed me the soup she made

I began sipping it

"This is good!" I exclaimed, smiling brightly

 _Mom and Dad are probably worried sick about me..._ I thought to myself

Soon tears began falling down my face

"Why're you crying Robert?* Fluttershy asked in concern

I sniffed "I...I miss my parents." I said, my voice wavering slightly

Fluttershy began comforting me

"Shhh, it's okay..." She said, pulling me into a hug.

"Y-You're really nice to me..." I said

Fluttershy simply smiled

"Every creature should be given kindness." She said

I smiled, then I yawned

 _I must be more tired then I thought, Curse this 4 year old body!_ I thought to myself

"You must be getting tired." Fluttershy said with a chuckle

My eyes were drooping

She cradled my head in her hooves

Soon I fell asleep.

* * *

 **Dream Sequence**

I woke up in my own bed, I looked around

"Was that a dream?" I asked myself

I got out of bed and went downstairs

"Mom, Dad? You in here?" I called out

No answer.

I walked to the front door and opened it

There was fire everywhere.

"What is going on?!" I asked in distress

I closed the door and turned, only to see the inside was on fire

I looked up and a piece of ceiling fell on me.

* * *

I woke up with a start, sweating

I was in Fluttershys cottage on the couch

I looked out the window, it was night time

 _That dream... Or should I say... Nightmare... It felt so... Real, so... Scary..._ I thought

I wiggled my ankle, it felt better.

 _I should go back to sleep._

Suddenly a younger sounding voice echoed in my head

 _B-But what of the Nightmare comes back?_

 _I am 15 years old! Nightmares shouldn't effect us... Ugh, here I am, having an argument with an inner voice..._

 _I...I want my Mommy and Daddy!_

I tried going back to sleep, but I couldn't

 _Come on! Let me sleep!_

 _B-But... The Nightmare..._

 _Ugh... Should we wake up Fluttershy then?_

 _P-Please..._

I got off of the couch and went upstairs to Fluttershys room

I slowly opened the door and walked over to her bed, she was fast asleep

"Fluttershy?" I called out softly

Fluttershy woke up and turned to me

"What is it Robert?" She asked

"I had a b-bad dream..." I said, as tears were forming in my eyes

 _...Wait what?_

Fluttershy got up and next thing I knew, I was being comforted

"What was the dream about?" She asked, stroking my mane

I sniffed "I-I was at home...but Mommy and Daddy weren't there... E-Everything was on fire..." Tears were falling down my face

 _Why don't I have control over my actions?!_

"Shhh, its okay, it was only a dream..." She said softly

For some reason, I suddenly felt safe.

"C-Can I sleep with you tonight?" The words forced themselves out of my mouth.

 _Ugh... I don't care anymore, I just wanna sleep..._ I thought

Fluttershy smiled "Of course you can."

Fluttershy scooted over and I climbed into bed.

"Goodnight Robert." She said as she kissed my forehead

"Goodnight Fluttershy." I replied

My eyes closed and I fell back asleep.

* * *

 **First chapter, done**

 **Tell me what you think about this!**

 **Again this story is inspired by the fanfiction** **"The Child In Me" by Zamairiac**

 **It's a really interesting story, and I encourage you to go check it out!**

 **Also, this fanfiction probably won't be updated as frequently as my first one, just a heads up!**

 **Anyways, be sure to favorite and review, and I'll see ya next time!**

 **This is Robert, Signing off!~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is here** **! I don't really know what else to say xD**

 **Um...**

 **ON WITH THE FANFIC**

* * *

Chapter 2: It's my new Daddy!

"Wakey Wakey." Fluttershy said softly

I opened my eyes and let out a yawn, I then sat up and stretched out my arms and legs.

"Good morning Robert." She said with a smile

"Good morning Fluttershy." I replied as I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes

Fluttershy smiled warmly at me

"How did you sleep?" Fluttershy asked

"I slept fine." I replied

"That's good, I'm gonna go make breakfast." She said

"Okay."

Fluttershy soon walked out

I got out of bed and put some weight on my ankle, it wasn't hurting anymore.

I then rubbed my eyes and went to the kitchen where Fluttershy was

She looked at me and smiled

"What're we having for breakfast?" I asked as my stomach growled

"I'll be making some salad for both of us, is that alright with you?"

"I've never had a salad before, I'll try it." I replied

Fluttershy smiled

I walked to the couch and sat down, waiting for breakfast

* * *

"Breakfast is ready!" Fluttershy called out

I got off the couch and walked over to a table that Fluttershy had set for us

Fluttershy handed me a bowl of salad

I grabbed a fork and ate some of the salad

To my surprise, it tasted really good!

I smiled and continued eating the salad

"This is really good!" I exclaimed as I took another bite

Fluttershy smiled at me

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Oh, I wonder who that could be?" Fluttershy said

Fluttershy went to the door, she opened it to reveal a purple Alicorn

"Oh, Hi Twilight, What brings you here?" Fluttershy asked

"I just wanted to visit y-" Twilight caught sight of me.

"Fluttershy... Why is there a young draconequus in your cottage?" Twilight asked, raising an eyebrow at me

Fluttershy looked at me and back at Twilight

"Oh! I'd like you to meet Robert, I found him injured in the everfree forest." Fluttershy introduced me

I simply waved

"May I come in?" Twilight asked

"Oh of course Twilight."

Once Twilight walked in, she walked over to me.

 _Hmm... This must be after Twilight got her wings then..._ I thought to myself

Twilight was examining me.

She turned to Fluttershy "I thought Discord was the only draconequus in Equestria." Twilight said slight confusion and surprise

"So did I..." Fluttershy replied

Twilight turned back to me.

"My name is Twilight Sparkle." She extended her hoof towards me

I cautiously extended my paw and shook her hoof

"N-Nice to meet you..." I said nervously

"Can I ask you some questions?" Twilight asked

I simply nodded

"Do you know where you are?" She asked her first question

"In Fluttershys cottage." I replied

"No, Your location."

I cocked my head to the side

"You're in ponyville." Twilight said with a sigh

"Oooohh..." I said in realization

"Do you have any parents?" Twilight asked her next question

I stiffened for a second "N-No..." My ears drooped

Twilight bit her lip, feeling bad for bringing it up.

"How old are you?"

"I'm-"

...It was at this moment that I had realized something

I had somehow forgotten how to count without using my fingers

"I'm... Hold on..."

I began counting my fingers

"I'm this many!" I exclaimed, holding up four fingers

Fluttershy giggled at me

Twilight simply nodded

"And, Why are you here?" Twilight asked her last question

"I-I..." I stuttered, Why am I here?

"I don't really know..." I replied

Twilight gave me a suspicious look

"W-Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked, whimpering slightly

Twilight looked back to Fluttershy and began whispering, though I could still hear them.

"Are you sure we can trust him?" Twilight asked as she glanced at me suspiciously

Fluttershy gasped "Twilight! He's only a child!" She exclaimed

"But what if he has chaos magic like Discord!"

"It doesn't matter!"

"Maybe we should see what everypony else thinks." Twilight suggested

Fluttershy thought about it for a minute "Alright."

Fluttershy turned to me "Hey Robert, Do you wanna meet my other friends?"

I felt hesitant, but I'd get to meet the rest of the mane 6, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity

I nodded "I-I guess."

Fluttershy smiled

"I'll gather up everypony at my house." Twilight said

Fluttershy nodded

Twilight soon left the cottage

"Fluttershy, I don't think she likes me..." I said

Fluttershy shook her head "Don't say that! She just has to get used to you." She said

"O-Okay..."

* * *

Twilight gathered up her friends at her house

"Twilight, What exactly was so important that we needed to see?" A Rainbow maned Pegasus asked impatiently

"Once Fluttershy gets here, you'll see." Twilight replied

Everypony simply waited

* * *

Fluttershy and I approached Twilights house

 _Its her treehouse, meaning they haven't fought Tirek yet!_ I thought

Once we approached the door Fluttershy turned to me

"You ready Robert?" She asked

I nodded reluctantly

Fluttershy turned and knocked on the door

Twilight opened the door and smiled

Fluttershy walked in, I was about to walk in when Twilight stopped me

She leaned in and whispered "Wait out here."

She then closed the door in my face

I sat down and waited, hoping nobody... I mean nopony, stares at me

* * *

Fluttershy walked in and and stood with the others

"Okay Twilight, now that Fluttershy is here, What did you wanna show us?" The Rainbow maned Pegasus asked impatiently

"Patience Rainbow Dash, before I bring him in, You have to promise me something." Twilight said

Rainbow Dash raised an eyebrow "Him?"

Twilight nodded "You have to promise not to judge him too quickly, understand?"

Everypony thought about it for a minute

Then everypony nodded

* * *

I was sitting down waiting.

Suddenly the door opened "Okay, You can come in now." Twilight said peeking out the door

I got up and slowly entered.

When I was finally in, I heard a couple gasps

I looked around

"H-Hi... I'm Robert..." I said as I waved at them

"This is Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash and Spike." Twilight introduced me to everypony

"Twilight, THIS is what you wanted to show us?!" Rainbow Dash asked in shock

"I wanted to see what you guys thought of him." Twilight replied

"Twilight, He's a draconequus! Like Discord!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed, gesturing towards me

"You promised you wouldn't judge him too quickly Rainbow Dash."

"But, He's a draconequus! He's probably bad news!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed

...

I sniffed

"Are you saying... You... H-Hate me?" I spoke up, tears were forming in my eyes

Everypony looked at me

 _Okay, I actually feel like crying right now._

Tears were falling down my face

Fluttershy quickly came over to me and started comforting me

"Rainbow Dash! You should know better then to accuse him of being bad!" Fluttershy scolded Rainbow Dash

I think I could feel a guilty atmosphere fill the room

"Rainbow Dash, You better apologize!" Fluttershy continued

"I-I'm sorry." Rainbow Dash apologized, it sounded kind of forced

I looked at Rainbow Dash "D-Do you mean it?"

"Y-Yes I do."

I nodded, Fluttershy wiped away my tears

"He doesn't look evil to me." Applejack said

"He's SOOOOOOOO CUTE!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed

"Well, He doesn't appear to be dangerous." Rarity said

The only ones still skeptical about me are Rainbow Dash and Twilight, I'm not sure about Spike yet.

Suddenly I heard a pop, I looked up and saw the lord of chaos himself, though he didn't notice me.

"Are you ponies having a party without me?" He asked, folding his arms and raising an eyebrow

"Discord, we aren't having a party, though since you're here, might as well introduce you to Robert." Twilight said, pointing at me,

Discord looked down, Looking straight at me.

He was way taller then me, I felt intimidated

Discord reached out and touched me, Not believing that there was another draconequus in front of him.

"I...I don't believe it." Discord said, completely stunned

He then suddenly picked me up and cradled me in his arms, like a baby...

This action caused me to squeak in surprise

...

I suddenly felt safe in his arms... and tired...

Discord smiled at me

Everypony looked at Discord in shock, he looked happy.

Discord then looked at everypony else "I know this might be a weird question but... Can I... Adopt him?" Discord asked

Everypony once again were shocked

"Um... Only if Robert wants to be with you." Twilight stated

 _Why am I so tired?_

My eyes began to droop

"Robert?" Discord called my name

My eyes snapped open

"What is it?" I asked, sounding very drowsy

"Do... Do you wanna live with me?" Discord asked

I thought about it for a minute

 _Me? Living with Discord? the lord of chaos himself?_

 _Maybe I should..._

I nodded

Discords smile grew wider

I felt my eyes drooping again

 _So... tired..._

My eyes slowly closed and I fell asleep

* * *

I woke up in a completely different area, I felt something soft surrounding me.

I looked around and was shocked by what I saw

Discord was wrapped around me, It was strangely comfortable

I was able to see Discords face, he was fast asleep

I tried getting up, only to be pulled back in.

 _Geez, a little clingy._

Discord woke up and looked down at me.

"How did you sleep?" Discord asked in a caring tone

"I slept fine Daddy." I soon realized what I just said

 _Did I just call Discord... Daddy?!_

Discords eyes widened for a second, but then he smiled

"I'm glad to hear that, Are you hungry?" He asked

I nodded

Discord sat up and snapped his fingers, soon a bowl of candy appeared

My eyes widened

"Candy?!" I asked in surprise

Discord chuckled and then handed me a chocolate bar

Without thinking, I took the chocolate and began eating it.

Soon my face was covered in chocolate.

Discord snickered at how silly I looked.

He then snapped his fingers and a napkin appeared, he wiped the chocolate off my face

 _I could do it myself... Ah who am I kidding._

The napkin tickled my face, forcing a giggle out of me.

Discord suddenly smiled mischievously

 _He's not gonna do what I think he's gonna do... Is he?_

"Robert, You're about to get a visit from somepony."

 _Oh no..._

"THE TICKLE MONSTER!"

Discord then began tickling me.

I burst out laughing

Discord was laughing along with me

About a minute went by of Discord tickling me.

He finally stopped and I was catching my breath

"You're funny Daddy!" I exclaimed, smiling brightly

 _Why do I keep calling him Daddy? Ah never mind!_

Discord smiled

"I love you Daddy!" The words forced out of my mouth

Discords smile grew wider when I said that

"I love you too." He said softly

 _What have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Discord may be a bit OOC, the reason is because that's how I think Discord would react to seeing another draconequus, and a very young one at that.**

 **I'll try my best to update, but it might not be very frequent.**

 **I don't really have a definite schedule.**

 **It's usually Mondays Wednesdays and Fridays**

 **But anyways, be sure to favorite and review!**

 **I'll see ya next time!**

 **This is Robert, Signing off!~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 is here!**

 **Today will be "Father son bonding time"**

 **Let's see what Discord has planned.**

 **So I hope that you enjoy!**

 **ON WITH THE FANFIC!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Father son bonding

My first day with Discord wasn't too bad, he did treat me too much like a baby though.

Discord insisted I sleep with him at all times, I don't really mind though cause he's basically my blanket and pillow.

I tried to tell him I was old enough to sleep alone, but he kept saying he wanted to keep me safe.

I was surprised to see this side of him, but I chose not to argue.

I was curled up, fast asleep, when Discord decided to wake me up.

"Hey Robert?" Discord called out

I rubbed my eyes and sat up

"What is it Daddy?" I asked in curiosity

"What do you say to us spending some quality time together?" Discord said, smiling warmly at me

I thought about it for a second

 _Maybe I should, he could teach me how to use my magic... If I have any that is._

I simply nodded

Discord smiled he sat up and picked me up

Discord snapped his fingers and we teleported out

* * *

Discord had teleported me to an open field, he set me down on the ground

"Today, I am going to teach you how to use your magic." Discord stated

"R-Really?!" I replied, my eyes lighting up in excitement

Discord nodded

"First, Let me explain what chaos magic is."

I looked up at Discord, smiling eagerly

Discord sat down in front of me and began explaining, though he was explaining it in a way that my 4 year old mind could understand

"Chaos magic is very special, if used properly it can do incredible things." Discord began explaining

"Chaos magic comes from within, Chaos magic doesn't control you, You control it."

"Since you're young, your chaos magic is unstable."

"Which is why I am going to help you control it."

I nodded

"Now, have you ever used Chaos magic before?" Discord asked me

I shook my head

"Alright, let's start with the basics, close your eyes and imagine what you want to appear."

I closed my eyes and imagined what I wanted

"Now, focus."

I took a deep breath

"And snap your fingers."

I snapped my fingers.

I opened my eyes and saw what I was thinking of

A glass of chocolate milk

I took the cup and drank the chocolate milk

Discord smiled at me

"Good job Robert! I'm so proud of you." Discord said

He then picked me up and cradled me in his arms, nuzzling me slightly

 _I'm not a baby Discord... Ah forget it, his arms are WAY too comfortable._ I thought to myself

"Wanna fly around for a bit?" Discord asked me

I nodded

He got down on all fours and put me on his back

"Hang on tight!" Discord exclaimed as he took off

I held on as tight as I could

After we took off I realized something.

I was still scared of heights

I was holding on for dear life, telling myself not to look down

Now I wouldn't normally be THIS scared, but because of my 4 year old mind, my maturity seems to have decreased, and because I'm so young, being high up in the air, scares me even more.

"You okay up there?" Discord asked in slight concern

"Y-Yeah! I-I'm fine!" I replied

Discord looked back briefly and saw my face buried in his back

"You're missing the amazing view!" Discord exclaimed

I slowly lifted up my head, I turned to the right and saw a breath taking view

I almost forgot I was high up in the air

Emphasis on almost

I briefly looked down, then I pulled my face into his back, tears were stinging my eyes.

 _Too high..._ I thought

Discord finally landed, I was still gripping on his back

"Robert, we're on the ground now." Discord told me

I looked up, tears were falling down my face.

Discord saw my tears, He responded by taking me off his back and cradling me.

"Why're you crying?" He asked in concern

I sniffed "I... I'm afraid of heights..." I admitted

I softly sobbed into Discords chest

Discord began stroking my mane to calm me down

"Its okay, everypony has something they're afraid of..." Discord said softly

"I...I know."

Discord began rocking me slowly

Even though he was treating me like a baby, I still felt safe with Discord.

And his arms are so dang comfortable!

I sniffed "Daddy, I still had fun." I said, a small smile on my face

Discord smiled

"What do you say, We head back home?" He asked, giving me a warm smile

I smiled

"Okay."

Discord snapped his fingers and we teleported home

* * *

We were back home

Oh yeah, I forgot to mention how chaotic the house is

For starters, Our bed is on the ceiling, I don't know how I've managed to not fall off but whatever, the floor was checkered, there were a lot of doors and many spiraling stair cases

It made my head spin just looking at everything

I decided to check out some of these rooms

I walked up and opened a door

Behind the door was a giant ball pit

"I'll have to remember this door." I said to myself

I closed the door and walked over to another door

This room was some sort of candy room

I closed the door

"So many doors..." I said to myself

I went to another door and opened it.

Suddenly Discord popped out yelling 'BOO' at me, causing me to fall back, he started laughing afterwards

I was gonna get up and ask him why he did that, but then I had a better idea

 _You wanna scare me? Okay, I'll show you one of the many challenges to parenting_

I sat there for about a couple seconds, I then whimpered few times, causing Discord to stop laughing and look at me, I let my lower lip tremble slightly.

I then promptly burst out crying

Discord immediately froze up.

 _Let's hope this goes as planned..._ I thought

Discord started panicking

He picked me up and started rocking me back n forth

 _Okay, eventually I'm gonna get him to STOP cradling me... AGH but I'm so dang comfortable in his arms!_

"I-Its okay! D-Don't cry!" Discord exclaimed, trying his best to calm me down.

I was still crying though

 _I hereby assign Discord a task, get me to stop crying!_

Discord decided to try and get me to laugh.

"Hey, check this out!" Discord said, getting my attention

I stopped crying and looked at Discord

He made a funny face at me

 _Eh, Good enough._

I started laughing

Discord sighed with relief

After I stopped laughing I looked at Discord

I know, it was just a harmless prank, but that was just my way of revenge, plus I wanted to show Discord that there's more to parenting then having fun, and I think it worked like a charm.

"I-I'm sorry for scaring you." Discord apologized

"It's okay Daddy." I replied

Discord smiled warmly at me

I suddenly felt a sneeze coming on

"Ah...Ah...Ah"

"ACHOO!"

I suddenly teleported, I was on the ceiling now

I looked up... Err down, and saw Discord above me... Under me? I don't know

He was looking around frantically

"Daddy... I'm up here." I said

Discord looked up and saw me sitting on the ceiling.

He flew up and grabbed me

"Daddy, What happened?"

"Like I said before, Your magic is unstable." Discord replied

I simply nodded

 _Guess I better be careful..._ I thought to myself

Discord suddenly smiled at me

"...What is it?" I asked curiosity

Discord suddenly took me to the couch

"Ready?" He asked

"What are you gonna-"

"1...2...3!" Discord exclaimed as he tossed me up in the air

I let out a squeal as I fell back down

Discord caught me

I was giggling

 _If this is another one of your ways to cheer me up, thsn by all means, keep going!_

"Again! Again!" I exclaimed

"Okay." Discord said with a chuckle

"Are you ready?" He asked, giving me a warm smile

"Yeah!" I exclaimed in excitement

"1...2...3!"

Discord tossed me up in the air again

I squealed in delight as I fell back down

Discord once again caught me

I couldn't stop giggling

Suddenly, He placed his lips on my belly and blew a rasberry

I squealed and swung my arms and legs around, as my giggling turned into laughing

"Who's my cute little draconequus? You are!" Discord exclaimed, nuzzling me slightly

 _Okay... Dial the baby talk down a bit..._

* * *

 _A few hours later_

Discord had put various blocks in front of me, telling me to practice levitation

He was sitting in a chair watching me levitate blocks

I was currently levitating a red block, though I was struggling a lot.

My stomach suddenly growled.

"Daddy?" I called out

"Yes Robert?" He replied

"I'm hungry." I said

Discord simply nodded

He snapped his fingers and suddenly a bowl of... Paper? Levitated down towards me

I grabbed the fork that was in the bowl and ate it hesitantly.

Shockingly, it tasted exactly like salad, it was good!

I continued eating it.

Once I was finished, Discord snapped his fingers and the fork and bowl disappeared

I then went back to levitating blocks

I was struggling so much to keep the block in the air.

After I put the block back on the ground I took a few deep breaths

 _Who knew chaos magic could take a lot out of you._ I thought

I yawned, I felt really tired

 _A small nap couldn't hurt..._

I laid down on my side and closed my eyes.

Right when I closed my eyes, I felt someone pick me up, probably Discord

After a couple seconds I felt myself being laid on a bed

Then I felt Discords body wrap around me.

 _So... Soft..._

I slowly fell asleep fully.

* * *

 **And that's chapter 3**

 **This was, as the chapter name says, "Father son bonding"**

 **Someone asked if I had an update schedule for this fanfiction**

 **My answer is, Not really, I update whenever I can**

 **The days I will most likely update however are these days. (Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays)**

 **It really depends if I have a chapter ready.**

 **Anyways I hope you enjoyed!**

 **Be sure favorite and review!**

 **And I'll see ya next time!**

 **This is Robert, Signing off!~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yeah, I don't really know what to put here.**

 **...**

 **ON WITH THE FANFIC**

* * *

Chapter 4: Nightmares

 **Dream Sequence**

A voice echoed in my head

"Daddy! Help me!"

I felt my body weakening

"It... Hurts so much..."

* * *

"N-No... No... AHH!" I woke up panting heavily

Discord instantly shot up

"What happened?! Are you okay?!" He asked in distress

"N-Nothing, it was just a nightmare." I replied

 _It felt so real though..._

Discord sat up "Care to talk about it?" He asked in concern

"W-Well... I was... Calling for you, I was... In pain, my body was weakening... I felt so helpless, I was terrified..." I said, as I felt tears stinging my eyes

Discord pulled me into a hug

"Shhh... It was only a dream, Nothing will hurt you, Not while I'm around." Discord said, as he calmly hushed me

"B-But, it felt so real..."I said

"Does that mean it was real?" Discord asked me

I shook my head

"Alright, let's go back to sleep now." Discord said

I laid back down and closed my eyes.

* * *

 _The next day_

I woke up, feeling very tired

 _Ugh, I feel so sluggish today..._

I noticed Discord was out of bed too

I sat up and got out of bed

"Now, how am I gonna get down from here..." I said to myself

I was on the ceiling, Where our bed was.

"Maybe I should try and teleport?"

I closed my eyes and imagined myself on the ground

I snapped my fingers and then opened my eyes

I successfully teleported to the ground

I let out a yawn and rubbed my eyes as I sluggishly walked to the living room

I saw Discord on our polka dotted couch

"Somepony looks tired." Discord said, giving me a small smile

I simply nodded

I then noticed something

Discord had on a pouch of some kind

It reminded me of a baby pouch

Then it hit me.

 _...Oh no._

 _NO WAY AM I GETTING PUT IN THAT POUCH._

Discord suddenly picked me up and placed me in the pouch, my legs dangling through the small leg holes, a slight blush creeped onto my face

 _Okay, any shreds of manliness I had left, Are officially gone..._

 _But... This pouch is strangely comfortable..._

 _Y'know, this could be a good place to nap... WHAT AM I SAYING?!_

"Today, we're visiting the Princesses, they wanted to meet you." Discord said, nuzzling me slightly

 _Great, Not only am I in this embarrassing pouch, But I'll be in this embarrassing pouch IN FRONT OF THE PRINCESSES!_

A sudden wave of exhaustion hit me

 _Screw it, I'm taking a nap._

I closed my eyes shut and fell asleep

* * *

 **Discord POV**

Robert had fallen asleep.

 _I'm really starting to enjoy taking care of him._ I thought

I then snapped my fingers and teleported to Twilights house.

I reappeared inside of her house, startling her

"Discord, Will you please stop popping in unannounced?!" Twilight asked, still startled by my entrance

"But where's the fun in that?" I replied

Twilight sighed

She then noticed Robert in the pouch I had on

She smiled

"Heh, Y'know, He's kind of cute."

"You told me the Princesses wanted to meet him?" I asked

Twilight nodded

"I sent a letter to Celestia and she said she would like to see Robert." Twilight replied

I simply nodded

"Right, I'll just teleport us there and-"

"L-Lets just take the train!" Twilight interrupted me

I sighed "Fine, if you wanna do it the BORING way..."

* * *

 **Robert POV, Dream Sequence**

I was in a cage of some sort, I looked up and saw a silhouette of a giant monster

I saw Discord flying next to him

Then I saw Discord on the ground, limp

"DADDY!" I yelled

Tears were falling down my face

* * *

My eyes shot open, I was on a train now, I looked and saw Twilight sitting across from us

I was still in that embarrassing pouch

Discord looked down and saw I was awake

"Did you sleep well?" He asked

I looked up at him, tears falling down my face

Discord noticed my tears

"What's wrong Robert?" He asked in concern

I sniffed "I-I had another nightmare..."

I began sobbing softly

Discord began stroking my mane

"It's okay, What was it about?" Discord asked

I sniffed "I...I don't wanna talk about it." I said

 _That Nightmare... It was so terrifying..._

Discord nodded

Twilight looked shocked to see Discord so caring

* * *

We were finally at our destination, we got off the train and walked to the princesses castle

Quite a few ponies stared at us, I don't really blame em though...

Once we arrived at the castle the guards had let us in and we were on our way to the throne room

I looked up at Discord

"Daddy?" I called out

"Yes?" He replied

"What are the Princesses gonna say? I asked in curiosity

Discord simply shrugged "I don't know."

I then started to worry

 _What if they know I'm a human?_ I thought to myself

All these thoughts swirled around in my head

I was snapped back to reality when we approached a set of double doors

I gulped

Soon we walked in and saw the Princesses on their thrones

"Twilight, Discord, Hello." Celestia greeted

I felt intimidated, I was in presence of royalty right now...

Even said royalty was in a cartoon show... But I digress

Celestia looked at me

"This must be Robert, Twilight has told me about you." Celestia said

"Hello there little one." She greeted

"H-Hi." I said

Discord took me out of the pouch and put me on the ground

 _Finally, I get to walk!_ I thought

I slowly walked up to Celestia

She began inspecting me

She then smiled and nodded her head

"He has a lot of magical potential." Celestia said

I cocked my head to the side

"Do you enjoy Discords company?" Luna asked

 _That question came out of nowhere..._

I turned to Discord and then I ran up and hugged his leg

"Daddy is the best! I love him!" I exclaimed, smiling brightly

Discord smiled and ruffled my mane

Even though I wanna go to my real home so badly, I would be lying if I said I didn't enjoy Discords company.

"Daddy taught me how to use my magic!" I added

Celestia chuckled

 _They don't seem to know I'm human, That's one less thing to worry about._

Suddenly I yawned

A huge wave of exhaustion hit me like a truck.

"Daddy, I'm tired." I said

Discord smiled

Everypony said their goodbyes and we left

* * *

 **Dream Sequence**

The world around me was destroyed

I couldn't move anything

I saw a blurry image of someone looking down at me

I felt someones arms wrapped around me

"Don't worry Robert, Everything's gonna be okay!" A familiar voice said to me

"You're next Discord." An unfamiliar voice said

Suddenly I saw the person in the blurry image struggle for about 5 seconds, and then he fell to the ground.

The image focused and I saw Discord limp on the ground

"N-No..."

* * *

My eyes shot open.

I was on the train

 _I must've fallen asleep, that isn't important now... That nightmare, What does it mean?_

I rubbed my eyes, I realized I was back in that pouch Discord had

"Did you have another nightmare?" Discord asked, sounding worried

I nodded

Discord looked at me with a concerned expression

"If you wanna talk about these nightmares, I'm here to listen." Discord said in a fatherly tone

I shook my head "E-Each nightmare, is scarier then the last..." I stated

Discord started comforting me

"It's okay, they're just nightmares, they won't come true." Discord reassured me

I simply nodded

"What do you say when we get home, We have some ice cream." He said, giving me a warm smile

I smiled "Okay."

* * *

 _Later_

We were back home, Discord conjured up some ice cream for the both of us

I was eating my ice cream, a big smile on my face

But my happiness ended quickly

A sudden pain entered my head

Which could only mean one thing

"B-B-B-Brain f-f-f-freeze!" I exclaimed, gripping my head

"You should have eaten it slower." Discord scolded lightly

 _When was the last time I had a brain freeze?_

About 30 seconds later, the brain freeze finally stopped

I sighed with relief and continued eating my ice cream, slower this time

My face was now covered in ice cream

After I finished my ice cream Discord stood up

"Come on, it's bath time." He said

My eyes widened

 _...Why do I not wanna take a bath?_

"No! I don't want a bath!" The words forced themselves out of my mouth

Discord picked me up without warning

He held me tight in his arms as I kept squirming around, trying to break free

"Come on! Quit squirming! You need a bath!" Discord exclaimed, his grip on me tightening

"No! I don't need a bath Daddy!" I exclaimed, insisting I didn't need, nor want, a bath

 _But... I DO need a bath!_

My four year old mind wasn't listening as I kept kicking and screaming

Discord sniffed my mane

"Yeah, You need a bath." He stated

He snapped up a bathtub filled with water

I was trying my hardest to break out of his grip

"Who knew taking care of a child would be this hard..." Discord muttered, though I was able to hear him

"Come on! It's just water! Quit being so stubborn!" Discord exclaimed, bringing me close to the tub

"NOOOOO!" I yelled as I continued kicking and screaming

I wanted to take a bath... But my four year old mind wanted to play

 _FOR CELESTIAS SAKE, JUST GET IN THE FRICKING TUB!_ I thought

 _D-Don't yell at me! You're gonna make me cry!_ The younger sounding voice in my head replied

 _Then quit being a baby and get in the gosh darn tub!_

 _But I wanna play!_

 _You can play AFTER you take a bath!_

My four year old mind began overpowering my fifteen year old mind

I lost complete control over my actions

I began throwing a tantrum, screaming loud and kicking my legs

Discord was on the verge of yelling at me

I just kept squirming around

"Do you want get a time out!?" Discord snapped at me

...

I stopped squirming and looked at Discord, sniffling lightly

Discords anger quickly melted away

"I-I'm sorry..." Discord apologized, his ears drooping

I finally regained control

"I-I'm sorry too Daddy..." I apologized

 _I'm giving my four year old mind a time out though!_

Discord smiled at me and nuzzled me slightly

"Okay you stinky little draconequus, Are you ready to take a bath?" He asked

I nodded

Discord placed me in the tub and summoned up a few toys for me

...It felt... Dull and boring though.

Discord saw my bored expression

"I know how to make this better..." He said as he snapped his fingers

...

Bubbles began forming in the tub

"Bubbles!" I exclaimed in excitement

Discord began cleaning me

He levitated me and scrubbed both my feet

Then he lifted my arms

"Gotta scrub your pitties." Discord stated as he cleaned my armpits

That got a laugh out of me

Discord then levitated me back in the tub and washed my mane, using his magic to prevent soap from getting into my eyes

I grabbed a boat that was floating in the tub and started playing with it.

I strangely found it entertaining.

Probably because of my four year old mind...

Discord washed my back next

Then he washed my belly, which tickled the most

Discord began washing my tail next

...

I'll be honest, Discord was being a little TOO thorough when it came to giving me a bath

Whenever he tried cleaning my private area or my flank, I would let out a little squeak, and blush

Discord found it cute and said I should just relax a little

I find it embarrassing and I say that he's invading my personal space

* * *

After Discord gave me a bath, He dried me off

"...Are you sure you don't wanna talk about your nightmares?" Discord asked in concern

I just shook my head

Discord looked at me, a worried expression on his face

"Robert... You trust me... Don't you?" He asked in a worried tone

"I..."

...

Images of Discords limp body flashed through my head.

 _Maybe I should talk to him about my dreams..._

Discord seemed very concerned about my nightmares

I took a deep breath

"I was... In a cage..." I began explaining my dream

"You were, flying next to this giant monster... And then, the next thing I knew... You were on the ground, You looked like a lifeless puppet, I was afraid that you...you-" I stopped there.

Discord had a pretty good idea of what I was gonna say though

Discord cradled me in his arms

"Is that all?" Discord asked in a caring tone

"T-The next dream I had... The world around me was destroyed... I couldn't move... I was scared, You were... telling me everything was gonna be okay, and then, somepony else said that you were next. And then I saw you on the ground, lifeless..." I began sobbing into Discords chest

Discord was stroking my mane

"Shhh, it's okay... I'm never going to leave you..." Discord hushed me softly

I looked at Discord "P-Promise?"

Discord smiled "I promise."

I sniffed and continued sobbing, letting all my bottled up emotions out at that one moment.

Discord was there comforting me

Once I finally stopped crying, It felt like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders, I looked up at Discord

He wiped away my tears

"Come on, it's getting late, Let's go to bed." Discord said,

I simply nodded

He snapped his fingers and teleported us to our bed

He laid me down on the bed and then wrapped his body around me

"Goodnight Robert."

"Goodnight Daddy."

I closed my eyes and fell asleep

* * *

 **That was Chapter 4**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Be sure to favorite and review!**

 **I'll see ya next time!**

 **This is Robert, Signing off!~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5, This will be fairly short chapter cause I currently have writers block, I have to constantly think of ideas for chapters, Which is hard, some chapters may be delayed.**

 **Also, I'd like to mention that yes, I am aware that the main character slept a lot in chapter 4, the reason is because even though He is 15, he's in a 4 year old body, Meaning he gets tired faster, which is why he takes so many naps.**

 **That is all ;P**

 **Anyways ON WITH THE FANFIC!**

* * *

Chapter 5: A day with Rainbow Dash

Discord had dropped me off at Rainbows Dashes cloud home

Discord knocked on her door and when she opened it, She looked surprised to see us.

Discord had explained that he needed to go somewhere to stop some natural disaster.

I wasn't really paying attention

I was shocked to see Rainbow Dash agree to watching me

Discord gave me a hug and then teleported off

I walked into her house

Rainbow Dash gave me a suspicious look

 _Of course she'd be suspicious of me._

I looked at Rainbow Dash

"Are you... Just gonna keep staring at me?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her

Rainbow Dash then came up to me

"I'm just making sure you don't do anything bad." She stated, glaring at me

Whenever I'd lift my hand her glare would intensify

I was about to snap my fingers to summon a glass of chocolate milk when

"What're you doing?" Rainbow Dash asked suspiciously

"I-Im gonna summon up a glass of chocolate milk." I replied

"Oh no, There will be no chaos magic here!" She exclaimed

 _...She did NOT just go there..._

"Listen here... If you think I'm evil, You're sadly mistaken, I would NEVER hurt a fly, Are you thinking that I WANNA take over Equestria?! Well news flash, I DON'T!" I yelled the last part

Rainbow Dash looked at me "Do you even know who Discord was back then?" She asked

I cocked my head to the side

I did know about Discords past, But I'll let her enlighten me

"Discord tried to take over Equestria, twice! I don't trust Discord." She said

I walked up to Rainbow Dash

"It's not what Daddy was then, it's what he is now... And he's super nice!"

"Just because Daddy tried to take over Equestria, do you expect ME to follow in his footsteps?!" I asked, folding my arms and glaring at her

Rainbow Dash bit her lip

I stomped out the door and went to get some fresh air

I then took a deep breath

"Why doesn't she understand, daddy isn't evil..."

I sat down and began crying

Suddenly a younger voice echoed in my head

 _She doesn't want us in her house..._

"That's not true! Rainbow Dash isn't like that!"

 _T-Then why doesn't she trust us?_

"She's... just a little skeptical about us, that's all!"

 _How do you know that?_

"Well I..."

 _We should just run away._

"No!"

I continued crying

"I...I don't know what to do..." I said to myself

I snapped my fingers and summoned up a glass of chocolate milk

I soon began drinking it.

I heard somepony behind me, I turned around, Rainbow Dash was there

I turned my back to her

"What do you want?" I asked, looking out at the blue sky

Rainbow Dash sat down right beside me

"I'm sorry." Rainbow Dash apologized, it sounded genuine this time.

I looked at Rainbow Dash

"I know that daddy won't turn evil, He has a good heart, I've seen it..." I statee

"I...I was wrong to judge you so quickly, You aren't evil." Rainbow Dash admitted

I smiled and pulled Rainbow Dash into a hug

"Thank you..." I whispered

"Come on, let's head back inside."

I nodded and we walked back

* * *

About an hour later, Discord came back

"How was your day with Rainbow Dash?" He asked

"It was good." I replied

He looked at Rainbow Dash, smiling

"Thanks Dashie." He thanked her

Rainbow Dash smiled back

"No problem."

I looked at Discord

"Daddy, I missed you." I said

Discord kneeled down and gave me a hug

"I missed you too." He said

I briefly looked at Rainbow Dash

I could tell by her smile, She saw the good in Discords heart too.

When Discord stood back up, He picked me up and teleported us home.

* * *

When we arrived home I had just realized something

My birthday was coming up

Well, if time works like it does on Earth.

"Hey Daddy?" I said

"Yes Robert?" He replied

"My birthday is coming up!" I exclaimed in excitement

Discord chuckled

"When is it?"

I briefly looked at a calendar that we had

My birthday was only 2 days away

"2 days from now." I said

Discord put a paw to his chin, and then he smirked

"Alright then."

I yawned

"It's been a long day for both of us, let's go to bed."

Discord flew up to the ceiling, Where our bed was

He put me on the bed

"Goodnight Robert." He said

Discord then did something I wasn't expecting

He gave me a kiss on the forehead

He then wrapped himself around me

 _I cannot get over how comfortable this is..._

 _I find it hard to believe that Discord tried to take over Equestria_

This day was one of the best days ever, One that I'll never forget.

"Goodnight Daddy..." I replied

I shut my eyes and fell asleep

* * *

 **And that was Chapter 5, Hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Be sure to favorite and review!**

 **I'll see ya next time!**

 **This is Robert, Signing off!~**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am running out of things to put here XD**

 **...**

 **Umm, Hope you enjoy!**

 **ON WITH THE FANFIC!**

* * *

Chapter 6: A birthday to remember

I was practicing levitation yet again, I wasn't struggling as much, but still struggling

I decided to try levitating two blocks at once

It was a struggle, but both blocks were in the air

I smiled triumphantly

"Hah, I've bested you levitation!... Well, kinda."

* * *

 **Discord POV**

I peaked around the corner, I saw Robert practicing levitation.

"Now's as good a time as any to plan this party." I said to myself

I snapped my fingers and teleported to see Pinkie Pie

"Hey Discord! What's up?" Pinkie asked eagerly

"Roberts birthday is today and I wanna plan a party." I quickly explained

Pinkie gasped "Don't worry Discord, I'll throw the most spectacular birthday party EVER!" Pinkie exclaimed

I chuckled "Alright Pinkie, We'll have it at our house, Can you be sure to invite Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Spike, Rarity and Fluttershy to the party?"

Pinkie nodded "I'll send out invitations!"

Pinkie zoomed off

* * *

 **Robert POV**

"Okay, I'm bored." I said to myself

I levitated the blocks to the ground and got up

"Daddy?" I called out

No answer

"D-Daddy?..." I called out again, my voice wavering slightly

"Okay... Calm down, He probably had to do something." I reassured myself

A young voice echoed in my head

 _What if he left us?_

"No, Daddy would never do that." I argued

 _He left without saying anything... M-Maybe he left us..._

I felt tears stinging my eyes

"No, He loves me... He loves us... He would never leave us."

Tears began falling down my face

"Daddy..."

I fell to the ground and began crying

I heard a pop and I turned to see Discord, I immediately went up to hug him

"Whoa, What's up Robert?" He asked in slight concern

I sniffed "I-I thought you left me..." I replied

Discord picked me up

"I told you before, I'll never leave you." Discord said softly

Discord wiped away my tears

I nodded

"How are you doing on your levitation?" Discord asked, giving me a small smile

"I'm able to levitate two blocks at the same time." I replied

Discord smiled

"I've been thinking, How about sometime today, I teach you how to fly?"

I stiffened "F-Fly? As in... Go high up in the air?" I asked nervously

Discord nodded

 _Greaaaaaaaat... That can end in one of two ways... flying prefectly fine and enjoying myself, or me going SPLAT... Probably the latter..._

"I know, You're afraid of heights but, You have to conquer that fear, if you fall I'll catch you, I promise..." Discord promised

...

I held up my pinkie finger infront of Discord

He looked at me in confusion

"I want you to pinkie promise..." I stated

Discord raised an eyebrow

I took Discords hand and lifted his pinkie finger

I then hugged my pinkie finger around his

"Do you pinkie promise?" I asked Discord

He chuckled

"Yes, I pinkie promise." He replied

I smiled softly

* * *

Discord helped me practice summoning things

He would name an item, I would summon it

"A bouquet of roses."

I snapped my fingers and summoned up a bouquet of roses

"An anvil."

I summoned an anvil

"A cake."

I summoned a cake

"A cotton candy cloud."

I summoned a cotton candy cloud

I began panting heavily

"Good work, let's take a break now."

Discord walked out of the living room

 _Discord went from caring father, to drill sargent, Woop de-freaking-doo_

 _He really is pushing me to my limits._

Once I caught my breath I stood up straight

The living room was filled with random stuff I summoned up

 _I feel like a hoarder._

I snapped my fingers and made the random stuff disappear

 _I wonder how my family is doing back on Earth... Probably worried about me._

 _My girlfriend is most likely worried too._

 _She probably won't believe me if I tell her I went to Equestria._

 _And that Discord is my second dad._

I sighed

Soon Discord came back in

"I have to go somewhere, I'll be back soon." He stated

Discord was about to leave

"Where are you going?" I asked in curiosity

Discord looked like he was hiding something

"Just to... Run some errands! Yeah..." Discord chuckled nervously, darting his eyes around

I raised an eyebrow.

"Oookaaay..." I said suspiciously

Discord then teleported out

"He's hiding something..." I said to myself

I simply shrugged it off

"Now where was that ball pit room again? Ugh I told myself I'd remember."

* * *

 **Discord POV**

I had been flying around, getting everything ready, Now I gotta get Robert OUT of the house so we can set up

"I could take him out for a bit while the others set up..."

"No, He's sure to question it."

"Wait a second, I'M the lord of chaos."

I then teleported back home

When I got there, I looked around to make sure Robert wasn't around, then I snapped my fingers and made a new door appear, I opened it and walked in

"Why didn't I think of this in the first place?" I asked myself

I then snapped my fingers again and teleported Pinkie here

"Hey Discord! Wha-" I covered her mouth

"Shhh, Robert is still home, this is where the party will be, is this enough space?" I whispered

Pinkie looked around and then nodded

"Alright, I'll go keep Robert busy, you set up." I said

"I just finished the cake when you teleported me." Pinkie stated

I snapped my fingers, a table with the cake Pinkie made appeared

"Perfect!" She exclaimed

I then left the room to let Pinkie do her thing

* * *

 **Robert POV**

"Where is that dang ball pit room?" I asked myself

Eventually I gave up and went back to the living room.

I walked in and saw Discord sitting on the couch

He got up and walked over to me

"You ready to learn how to fly?" Discord asked in excitement

I gulped "I-I guess"

Discord smiled

He picked me up and snapped his fingers

* * *

We were on a cloud, high up in the air

I briefly looked down

"So... High up..." Was all i managed to say

 _Come on, based on all the nightmares I've had, this shouldn't be that terrifying._

Discord knelt down to me, Seeing that I'm terrified

"I know you're scared, But you have to face your fears." Discord reassured me

I nodded reluctantly

"Okay, Let me show you how to lift off the ground." Discord began

Discord got down on all fours, I did the same

"Do what I do." He told me

Discord began to slowly flap his wings, I repeated this motion

He began to speed up

I did the same

Then I felt myself lift off the ground.

I looked down and saw I was a few inches off the ground

Discord reached his paw out, I took it

"Keep flapping Robert!" He exclaimed

I nodded

Slowly he guided me, we were now a few feet away from the cloud

"Okay, I'm gonna let go now." Discord said to me

"B-But what if I fall?" I asked in fear

"Don't worry, I'll catch you, I pinkie promised didn't I?" Discord asked me

I smiled and nodded

Discord slowly let go, I kept my eyes shut tight and kept flapping my wings

"You're doing great!" He exclaimed

I opened one eye and then the other

I looked around

I was actually flying, well hovering...

I then noticed Discord was flying in front of me about 10 feet away

"Fly over to me Robert!" He exclaimed, holding his arms out

I nodded and began flying forward very slowly

I kept telling myself not to look down

...However my temptation got the better of me

I looked down briefly

I stopped and began shaking in fear

I felt my wings tensing up slightly

"Robert!" Discord exclaimed, gaining my attention

I looked up at him, tears stinging my eyes

"Just look straight at me! Don't look anywhere else!" He exclaimed, looking at me in concern

...

I once again began flying towards Discord, not taking my eyes off of him

I kept shaking in fear, but I continued

I sped up a bit

I eventually made it to Discord, He hugged me once I flew into his arms

"I'm so proud of you..." Discord said, smiling at me

"I did it Daddy... I actually flew."

Discord smiled

"Come on, let's head back home." Discord stated

I nodded

Discord snapped his fingers and we went back home.

* * *

When we were back home, I realized that I had a blindfold on

I was about to take it off when Discord stopped me

"I have a surprise for you." He stated

"Really?" I asked in excitement

"Yeah, So don't take that blindfold off." Discord replied

I nodded

I could tell Discord was walking me someplace

Though I couldn't tell which direction, Cause he was holding me

I heard a door open

"Okay, take the blindfold off now." He told me

I took it off

Then I heard the word "SURPRISE" I saw Twilight, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, And Spike.

The room I was in was decorated

There was a banner that said "Happy Birthday Robert!"

I looked at Discord

"Daddy, did you plan this?" I asked in shock

Discord nodded

"Thank you so much!" I exclaimed

Discord put me on the ground

"Go on, Have fun, it's your party." Discord said, urging me to go

I showed everypony that I could fly now, Rainbow Dash said she could teach me some flight tricks

Of course I still needed to get used to flying.

"It's time for cake!" Pinkie exclaimed

I ran up to the cake, Discord had lit the candles and everypony sang happy birthday to me

When they finished singing I blew out the candles

Everypony cheered

"What did you wish for?" Discord asked

"I didn't wish for anything, I have everything I've ever wanted!" I replied

Discord smiled

Then Discord cut me piece of cake

It was an Ice cream cake!

The cake was delicious

"This is really good!" I exclaimed

Pinkie had a camera with her

"Hey everypony! Let's remember this moment forever!" She exclaimed

Everypony got together

Pinkie set the camera on a timer and then ran into the picture

Once the picture was taken, Pinkie gave it to Discord

The rest of the party was a blast

* * *

 **Discord POV**

Robert was on my lap, asleep

The room was empty

I looked down at Robert

I picked him up and then took him to bed.

I exited the room and then I snapped my fingers, the room where we had the party was now gone

I snapped my fingers again and teleported to bed

I put Robert on the bed

I then wrapped around him

"Goodnight Robert." I whispered

I closed my eyes and went to sleep

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **I realized that almost all of my chapters end with going to sleep**

 **I swear It isn't intentional xD**

 **But anyways, Be sure to favorite and review**

 **I'll see ya next time!**

 **This is Robert, Signing off!~**


	7. Chapter 7

**First day of school, let's see how it goes!**

 **EDIT: I changed a lot in this chapter, so I hope you enjoy!**

 **ON WITH THE FANFIC**

* * *

Chapter 7: My first day of school

I was practicing my magic, this time It was transformation magic.

Just like practicing with summoning items, Discord would name the animal or insect, and i would transform.

"A bumblebee."

I snapped my fingers and transformed into a bumblebee.

"A dog."

I transformed into a dog.

"A cat."

I transformed into a cat.

"A dragonfly."

I transformed into a dragonfly.

"And finish it off with a manticore."

I transformed into a manticore... Well a young manticore.

"Good job, You're getting better." Discord said, smiling warmly at me.

I transformed into myself again... Well my draconequus self.

I wasn't getting as tired practicing magic now.

"So, Robert... I think its time you enrolled into school." Discord stated.

"S-School!?" I asked in shock and nervousness.

Discord simply nodded.

"Daddy, just look at me... I'll be made fun of!" I exclaimed, gesturing at my entire body, There was NO way I was going to school!

"You won't be made fun of." Discord replied, trying and failing to reassure me.

 _Um, You need to get out more!_

"I already enrolled you into the school in ponyville." He added, folding his arms.

 _Looks like I can't get out of this... FAN-FREAKING-TASTIC!_

 _I can't truly escape school..._

I sighed in defeat.

"Fine..." I said, my ears drooping.

"I'll be taking you tomorrow." Discord said.

"Okay..."

"Now, let's get back to transformations."

* * *

 _The next day_

I woke up with butterflies in my stomach.

My first day of school...

I snapped my fingers and teleported to the living room, then I snapped up a quick breakfast.

"You ready for your first day of school?" Discord asked me.

I nodded reluctantly, shaking slightly due to being nervous.

"I wanna ask you something Daddy." I said.

"What is it?" Discord asked in curiosity.

"Y'know I'm okay with you carrying me, But PLEASE don't carry me there, let's just hold hands, please?" I begged slightly.

Discords ears drooped, seemed disappointed by what I was asking, Very disappointed.

I started to feel bad for bringing it up, "Fine, You can carry me..." I said in a slightly guilty tone.

Discord smiled warmly when I said that.

Once I had finished my breakfast, He picked me up and cradled me in his arms.

Then he snapped his fingers and teleported away.

* * *

Once we reappeared, I felt out of place, a draconequus among a bunch of ponies.

I gulped, feeling incredibly nervous.

Discord looked down to me.

"Promise me you'll behave?" Discord asked.

I nodded slightly.

"Good." He replied as he put me down then gave me a hug.

...I didn't wanna let go, and he could tell I didn't want him to leave.

"You'll be okay..." Discord reassured me, rubbing by back a little.

Once he let go he waved and then he teleported away.

I looked at the school gate as I took a deep breath and walked towards it. I could feel the stares from the ponies piercing my soul.

Of course I enrolled during the school year, but I didn't care.

...I saw a mare standing outside the gate, probably my teacher.

She noticed me and then walked over to me, a warm smile on her face.

"Hello, You must be Robert, My name is Cheerilee, Your teacher." She greeted.

"H-Hi." I greeted shyly, stuttering ever so slightly

I heard a bell ring and then everypony went in.

I slowly and nervously walked in, dreading each step that brought me closer to being bullied.

* * *

I was in the classroom now, it was kind of small, but I didn't mind.

"Everypony, we have a new student joining us today, Why don't you introduce yourself?" Ms. Cheerilee said.

I gulped as I slowly stepped up.

"h-hi... m-my name is Robert..." I nervously introduced myself, shyly waving my paw

Everypony was looking at me, some in awe, some in fear.

Needless to say, I felt very uncomfortable.

"n-nice to meet you all..." I said shyly.

 _I can hear the insults already..._

"There's an empty seat over there, Why don't you go sit down." Cheerilee said, pointing to an empty seat

I walked over to the seat and sat down

It was in the back, I didn't mind, it was understandable, seeing as I'm taller then most fillies and colts.

I still wasn't that tall, maybe about 2ft on two legs.

I was still pretty small.

I can walk on two legs, but I prefer four, it just felt natural to me for some reason.

I stayed quiet during most of the duration of class, answering a few questions here and there, but mostly, I was quiet.

All in all, it wasn't awful.

Cheerilee then started talking about draconequui, I would try to answer questions but ponies would always answer them before me

But then somepony had answered a question that was kind of offensive really.

Cheerilee had asked a student if they knew what draconequui magic was.

The filly replied with "evil"

I was about to speak up, but Cheerilee called me up first.

"Lets see if Draconequui magic really is evil, Robert, if you don't mind." Cheerilee said.

"u-umm..." I said shyly.

"Come on, don't be shy." Cheerilee said, gesturing me to come on up to the front.

"o-okay..." I said as I slowly stood up from my seat and walked over to the front of the class, then I turned around and cleared my throat.

"W-we draconequui use chaos magic, it's a special type of magic, i-if used properly, it can do incredible things, like."

I then snapped my fingers and made a couple butterflies appear as the flew away.

"I-I can also, t-transform with ease, summon things up... And a lot of very w-wacky things..." I explained very nervously, stuttering quite a bit.

A lot of the students were in awe, suddenly somepony raised their hoof.

"Y-Yes?" I asked in curiosity.

"Is it true that your Dad tried to take over Equestria?" He asked me

I stiffened and my eyes widened.

I felt tears stinging my eyes slightly, Honestly, That really hurt my feelings.

The bell suddenly rang, startling me slightly.

* * *

Everypony walked outside to the playground

I simply sat under a tree and was looking around the scenery.

Two fillies then walked to me.

Based on my My Little Pony knowledge I can assume that it's Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon.

My hunch was correct because...

"Oh look! It's the freak of nature!" Diamond Tiara exclaimed, laughing a little.

 _...Excuse me?_

 _Who're you calling a freak of nature!?_

"M-May I help you?" I asked shyly, but I was also annoyed by them

"I'm just wondering what you'd look like turned to stone." She insulted.

 _EXCUSE ME!?_

 _..._

I sniffed.

 _That insult cut a little too deep._

Now, I wouldn't normally be bothered by insults, but my younger side begs to differ.

Diamond Tiara smirked, seeing that she struck a nerve.

"Y'know... Your Dad is evil, I bet he's plotting to take over Equestria." She continued.

 _If the line hadn't already been crossed, She would have crossed it._

Of course, me being me, I couldn't think of a snarky comeback..

"T-Thats not true!" I exclaimed, as I felt tears stinging my eyes.

"Aww, Are you gonna cry?" Diamond Tiara teased.

Tears started streaming down my face as I ran off, crying to myself.

* * *

I was sitting behind the school, crying my eyes out.

"D-Daddy isn't evil..." I said to myself

"He... Isn't..."

I continued crying as I snapped my fingers and summoned up a mirror

I then looked at my own reflection

I was a crying mess.

"She's right... I am a freak of nature, I don't even belong here in the first place..." I said, my voice shaky

"I... I'm a human... Not a draconequus..."

I continued crying

* * *

As I continued crying behind the school, I heard the sound of hoof steps.

 _Great, more kids are here make fun of me..._

"Are ya okay?" A voice called out, it sounded like a country girl, slowly I looked up to see an earth pony filly, I knew who she was all too well.

And joining her were her friends, a white Unicorn, and an orange Pegasus, these three were known as the Cutie Mark Crusaders, or CMC.

"...Who are you?" I asked, obviously pretending not to know who they were.

"Ah'm Applebloom! These are mah friends!" Applebloom exclaimed, gesturing to her friends.

"Sweetie Belle!" The white unicorn filly exclaimed.

"And Scootaloo!" The orange pegasus filly added.

"Nice to meet you, I-I'm Robert..." I greeted.

"It's great to meet ya!" Applebloom exclaimed, walking over and helping me stand up.

"What if we got our cutie marks in cheering others up!?" Sweetie Belle asked in excitement.

All the Crusaders then proceeded to look at their flanks, They let out a disappointed huff when they saw that their flanks remained blank.

"...Well... Thanks for cheering me up, I'll see ya around..." I said as I started walking away.

"Wait! Don't you wanna hang out with us?" Scootaloo asked me quickly.

I stopped in my tracks and looked back at them.

"Y-You want me? To hang out with you? You don't mind that I'm younger than you?" I replied.

"Or that I look like this?" I added

"We don't mind at all!" The three fillies said in unison.

"...Okay... I guess I could... Hang out with you..." I agreed.

"YAAAAAY!" They all cheered very loudly.

* * *

Discord did eventually pick me up.

I ran up to him, smiling brightly, "Hi Daddy!" I exclaimed, practically jumping into him and hugging tightly.

Discord chuckled, "Sounds like you had fun." He said, picking me up and cradling me.

"Yeah! I had so much fun!" I exclaimed, giggling just a little.

Discord smiled and snapped his fingers, taking us back home.

* * *

 **That was Chapter 7, Hope you enjoyed it!**

 **EDIT: Yeah, This chapter is very different from the original chapter, but I hope you enjoyed anyways!**

 **Also, no one slept in this chapter, YAY I BROKE THE STREAK!**

 **Be sure to favorite and review and I'll see ya next time!**

 **This is Robert, Signing off!~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 is here! Mostly based off of the season 4 Finale, with most of the lines in it**

 **I just wanna clarify, I DO NOT OWN MLP**

 **Anyways ON WITH THE FANFIC!**

* * *

Chapter 8: Nightmares come true

I was sitting on the floor of the living room, my legs crossed

My eyes were closed and I was taking deep breaths

My hands were resting on my legs

 _Meditation always calms me down._

I took deep breath after deep breath

The nightmares I've been having were stressing me out, Now here I am, meditating.

I was in deep concentration when a certain someone broke my concentration

"Hey Robert!" A familiar voice called out

My eyes shot open and I looked up

Discord was there, He looked excited.

"What is it Daddy?" I asked in curiosity

"What do ya say we go out on a picnic today?" He asked me

I thought about it for a minute

 _Maybe it'll help get my mind off of the nightmares._

I nodded

"Also, what were you doing?" Discord asked in curiosity

"I was meditating." I explained

Discord just shrugged

There was a bit of silence, Discord simply stared at me

"Wait... we're going now?" I asked in surprise

Discord nodded

I sighed, as I got up and stretched

Discord picked me up and teleported us

He snapped his fingers and we teleported

* * *

We were at a grassy area now, it was beautiful outside

Discord snapped his fingers and a picnic blanket appeared, along with a basket

I sat down on the blanket

Discord sat right next to me

"What are we gonna eat?" I asked in curiosity

Discord opened the basket and pulled out, Big shock, shredded paper in bowls

"Todays newspaper." Discord said nonchalantly.

"And for drinks."

Discord pulled out two glasses of chocolate milk

"And for dessert."

Discord pulled out the biggest piece of cotton candy I've ever seen

 _H-How did that even fit in the basket?!_

I shrugged it off

My stomach growled and my mouth was salivating

 _I'll be honest, That cotton candy is looking really good right now..._

Discord put the cotton candy back in the basket

 _Soon... Soon you will be mine delicious pink sugary treat!_

Discord handed me my bowl, along with my chocolate milk

I started eating the paper.

I expected it to taste like salad, except it tasted completely different!

It tasted exactly like Spaghetti, It was strange.

I still enjoyed it though

Discord then looked at me, his expression turning serious.

"You still having those Nightmares?" He asked me in concern

I nodded, my smile turning into a frown

"They just won't go away..." I said

Discord pulled me into a hug and began stroking my mane

"These nightmares won't come true, Even If they do, I'll be here to protect you..." He said calmly

"Thank you daddy..."

Discord smiled

* * *

I was laying down in bed, alone

Discord had left, The Princesses wanted to see him

I was bored out of my mind.

I started snapping up various items just to keep myself entertained

Discord suddenly popped in

He had a frown on his face.

"Daddy?" I called out, a feeling of dread washing over me

I flew to the ground and stood in front of Discord, he knelt down to me

"Robert... I have to capture somepony bad, I'll be gone for a bit." He explained

"Somepony bad?" I asked in curiosity

Discord nodded

"I'm leaving you with Twilight for the time being." He added

"Y-You're leaving me?" I asked, tears forming in my eyes.

"N-No! I'm not leaving you, I'll just be gone for awhile." Discord quickly said

I sniffed "When will you be back?" I asked in sadness

Discord stiffened "I-I'll be back as soon as I can..." He said

Discord then took my hand and wrapped his pinkie finger around my pinkie finger

"I pinkie promise..." He said, giving me a warm smile

Discord honestly looked sad, He truly didn't wanna leave me.

"Who is this bad guy anyways?" I asked in curiosity

Discord bit his lip

"His name is... Tirek." Discord said

I stiffened

 _T-Tirek... Then that means..._

Tears started falling down my face.

"D-Daddy, Don't go..."

I started crying into his chest

Discord started stroking my mane

"I won't be gone forever..." He said

I nodded

Discord smiled, then he frowned again

He and I hugged for awhile until he was ready to leave

He picked me up and snapped his fingers, taking me to Twilights house

* * *

 **Discords POV**

I was in a pony disguise, waiting for Tirek to take the bait.

I heard footsteps behind me

Once he was close enough I turned my head

"Tirek, I presume?" I said

"Discord... You're free?" Tirek asked in slight shoxk

I turned into a bird "As a bird."

"I commend you for your escape." Tirek said

I then turned back into my draconequus form

"I'm afraid the feeling isn't mutual." I said, snapping my fingers and put chains on Tireks hands.

He shot a magic beam at me

I split my head and easily dodged it

"I should have known you wanted Equestria for yourself." Tirek said

"Oh, I'm not doing it for me, I'm doing it for my friends... And my son."

"Your son?"

I nodded

"And friends? You're not saying you're friends with... Ponies."

I jumped out of a cake I summoned up.

"Surprise!"

"I am surprised."

"You are Discord, You are legend, You cannot fall into the same trap as my brother."

"Help me grow stronger, and you may be rewarded with something far greater then... Friendship."

* * *

 **Robert POV**

Twilight was taking me to the tree of harmony with the others, she didn't explain why, she just said she couldn't leave me alone

Twilight and the others were circled around some objects, I couldn't tell what they were though

"They're just, normal everyday objects." Twilight said in confusion

Suddenly one of the objects flew into the air, it was a rubber chicken

It turned into a key and floated into one of the keyholes in the chest that was here

I watched in awe

Everypony put the items they had on the chest, they all floated up into the air and turned into keys, They floated into the keyholes on the chest as well

There was only one key left

I was about to ask Twilight about it

But then I started feeling weird

Suddenly I began shaking

"W-Whats happening to me?" I asked in distress

Everypony looked at me

The shaking soon stopped

"Hmm, It seems you have the ability to sense magical imbalances like Discord." Twilight said

Sudden realization dawned on me.

 _If I'm sensing magical imbalances now, then that means..._

Spike burped up a scroll

Twilight took it and started reading it.

Twilight gasped "I'm needed in Canterlot at once!"

* * *

I was at Twilights house with Spike

Spike was fast asleep, however I couldn't sleep.

It was because I kept feeling magical imbalances, I was worried

I saw Twilight tip toe in

Spike woke up

"You weren't gone very long..." He said

"Does that mean everythings okay?" Spike asked

"Yup! Everything's fine." Twilight said, smiling nervously

I then saw a few books fly behind her.

She laughed nervously

 _Strange..._

"In that case, I'm going back to bed, the sun's not up, neither am I..." Spike said, closing his eyes and going back to sleeo

"Thats strange...The sun should be up by now..."

Twilight gasped in realization

"The sun should be up by now!"

I pretended to be asleep

Twilight ran up to a window and looked at the moon

 _What is she doing?_

Twilight took a deep breath

"You can do this..." She told herself

Her horn started glowing

The moon started going in all directions

I started shaking

Twilight turned to me

"W-What...?" I said, pretending to wake up

Twilight immediately stopped what she was doing.

"Twilight, What's going on?" I asked in confusion

"Nothing..." She said quickly

"I may be five Twilight, but I'm not stupid..." I stated

Twilight sighed

"Promise me you won't tell anypony?" She asked me

"Not even our friends?" I asked in curiosity

"Not even our friends."

I nodded

"The Princesses transfered their Alicorn magic into me so Tirek doesn't steal it." She explained

"So... You have all the Alicorn magic?" I asked for clarification

Twilight nodded

"And now you gotta raise the sun?" I asked

Twilight nodded

She turned back to the window and tried lowering the moon and raising the sun again

Eventually she did get the sun in the air.

Suddenly I started shaking again

I stopped shaking

 _That will never stop being annoying..._

Twilight walked over to her front door to open it, only to blast it off it's hinges

"You need to learn how to control your magic." I commented

Twilight nodded

"I can't practice here though." She said

She started running off

I followed her, along with Spike

"Uh... Twilight? Where are we going?" Spike asked in slight confusion

"Oh... Um... I gotta go somewhere... Else!" Twilight exclaimed as she shot off like a rocket

She started flying in loops

I started running after Twilight, along with the others

Eventually we caught up with her

"Twilight are you alright?" Fluttershy asked in concern

"When did you learn to fly that fast?" Applejack asked in shock

"Yeah, You were like a missle!" I exclaimed

"You went like ZOOM and WOOSH!" I kept going on

"I... Must have caught a particularly strong breeze..." Twilight said

She then teleported to a different spot

"Or something..." She finished

"Must have been or something, Cause there wasn't any breeze up there." Rainbow Dash said

"Yeah, I wonder what happened..." I raised an eyebrow at Twilight

"I don't know what happened, but i don't really have time to figure it out right now..."

"Another visit to the castle of the two sisters I presume?" Rarity asked

"OOOOO CAN I COME!?" I asked eagerly

"Tirek may still be a threat, I need you all to stay here and encourage everypony to remain inside."

Twilight spread her wings, then she closed them and started walking

* * *

"Okay y'all, I think we've warned everypony to stay inside..." Applejack said

"I'm sure Discord will catch Tirek and this'll all be over soon..." Fluttershy said

"Yeah! Daddy is really good at what he does." I said in excitement

"I'll bet he takes his sweet time..."

"Or perhaps these things just take time."

Everypony turned to see Discord

"Daddy!" I exclaimed

"Discord! You're back!" Fluttershy said

She flew in and hugged Discord

"Did you bring the cucumber sandwiches?" Fluttershy asked

"I did." Discord made a plate of cucumber sandwiches appear.

"I'd imagine they'd be your last decent meal for quite some times..." Discords voice turned sinister

"D-Daddy?"

Suddenly we were all in a cage.

I gasped

 _My dream..._

"Daddy..."

Discord teleported me out of the cage.

"Come Robert, Join me... I am your father after all."

 _..._

"...No..." I said

"Excuse me?" Discord asked in confusion

"I am NOT joining you!" I exclaimed

"Robert, I'm your father, you'll do as I say!" Discord replied

"...You... Are NOT my Daddy! You're just a... MONSTER!" I yelled

Everypony gasped

Discord looked at me in shock

...

His ears drooped

Discord snapped his fingers and teleported me into his arms, he held me tight

I tried to get out of his grip

"Why would you do this!?" I asked Discord

He didn't respond

"Let go of Robert!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed

Fluttershy honestly looked sad

"Why're you doing this, I thought we were friends." Fluttershy was crying

"Oh we were, but Tirek offered me more then just tea parties." Discord replied

"Surely you saw this coming?" He asked

"I didn't, I really didn't..."

"Let me go you monster!" I yelled at Discord, trying my hardest to break free

"I'm not a monster, I'm your father."

I looked Discord straight in the eyes

"No you aren't, My Daddy wouldn't do this... He wouldn't hurt his friends... My Daddy has a kind heart... But you...?"

"Your heart is stone cold..." I said

Discord was starting to look sad, he looked like he was at his breaking point

If I said anymore, he would probably give in to his emotions and start sobbing

I looked away from Discord

Tirek then proceeded to steal their magic

Discord looked away

The cage fell to the ground

Tirek then grew bigger

"You really think she would do anything for them?" Tirek asked

"If Twilight has magic to give, It will be yours." Discord stated

"Soon there won't be a Pegasus, Earth pony or unicorn, who will be able to stand up... Against us..." Discord finished

"Us? Who said anything about us?" Tirek asked

"Y-You did...?"

A feeling of dread washed over me

 _Oh no..._ I thought

Tirek levitated Discord to his face, Discord dropped me

Everything was muffled in my ears

Tirek was about to steal Discords magic

I kept telling myself to let him suffer...

...But...

I began remembering all the fun times Discord and I had...

 _No!_

"DADDY!" I yelled

I flew up and pushed Discord out of Tireks magic grasp

Then Tirek took my magic instead

"Daddy! Help me!"

I felt my body weakening

"It... Hurts so much..."

I then fell to the ground

 _To be continued_

* * *

 **That was Chapter 8**

 **I'll be honest, I struggled immensely with this chapter.**

 **But I got it out :P**

 **Anyways be sure to favorite and review and I'll see you later**

 **This is Robert, Signing off!~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9...**

 **Not much to say xD**

 **ON WITH THE FANFIC!**

* * *

Chapter 9: Memories never fade

 **Discord POV**

"ROBERT!" I yelled, flying to him and grabbing him

"No... This can't be happening..." I said in worry

I put my ear to his chest

His heart was still beating

I sighed with relief

He was just unconscious

"Don't worry Robert, Everything's gonna be okay!" I said, holding his paw tight

I then turned to Tirek

"You... YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" I yelled in rage

I immediately flew towards Tirek

He tried shooting beams at me, I swiftly dodged them.

"You're next Discord." He said

Tirek caught me in his magical grip

He then stole my magic

I fell to the ground

"I-I'm sorry Robert... I promised I would protect you... And I selfishly broke that promise..." I said

* * *

 **Robert POV**

I woke up with a start.

I was home... In my bed.

"Discord?" I called out

I got out of bed and went downstairs

I saw my dad

"You certainly slept in..." He said

"I... Um..."

 _Did I dream all that up?_

Dad then walked into the living room, leaving me in the kitchen

I suddenly felt a sneeze coming on

"Ah...Ah...AH..."

"ACHOO!"

I then teleported into a different spot

"How did I?..." I asked, completely bewildered

"Okay, calm down... Let me analyze the situation..."

"I was in Equestria, Tirek took my magic..."

"Wait... How do I have magic if he stole my magic?"

"Hmm..."

I snapped my fingers and then I teleported to my room

"This can't be real..."

I turned on my TV

I saw Discord and my draconequus self lying on the ground.

"That's not right... The original episode had Twilight fighting Tirek..."

Then it hit me

"Did I... Change the show?"

"If I'm unconscious in there... Then am i dreaming?"

"AGH it's so confusing!"

I decided to think this through

"Okay... What if when Tirek stole my magic... He somehow managed to split me from my draconequus form..."

"This is just a theory right now... But if thats true... I should be able to teleport back to my draconequus body using my magic."

"Only one way to find out."

I closed my eyes and imagined myself Infront of Tirek

I snapped my fingers and teleported

* * *

I opened my eyes slowly

Discord was holding me, tears in his eyes

"Please... Wake up!" He exclaimed

"D-Daddy?" I said, my voice still shaky

"Oh thank Celestia!" He exclaimed, giving me a big hug

"I thought I'd lose you..." He said in relief

I noticed that Discord and I were in some sort of bubble

"Where are we?" I asked in confusion

"Tirek is holding us captive currently..." Discord explained

"I-I'm just happy you're alive..." He said

"...Daddy... Why? Why did you help Tirek?" I asked in sadness

"...Tirek promised me so much more... But he used me... I was just a pawn to him..." Discord explained

"...I'm sorry I called you a monster... I didn't mean it..." I said, frowning

"It's okay... I'm sorry for breaking my promise..." Discord apologized

He gave me a kiss on the forehead

...

"Ugh, don't make me hurl!" Tirek said to Discord and I

I tried to move a bit more, But I couldn't, I felt weak

I grunted as I tried to look up further

"Take it easy, Your magic was stolen, you're pretty weak..." Discord stated

 _But... I used my magic to come here..._

I snapped my fingers and tried to summon up a piece of cotton candy

...

It was a very small piece

Discords eyes widened

"You still have magic?" He whispered

"Hey, interdimensional travel takes a lot out of ya..." I replied in a whisper

"...Interdimensional travel? What?" Discord asked in confusion

I sighed

"Do you want the long version or short?" I asked Discord

"Short please..." Discord replied

"Long story short, I'm not a draconequus, I'm a human turned draconequus." I explained

Discord scratched his head in confusion

"Daddy! I don't have time to explain all the details!" I exclaimed in a whisper

"The point is, I somehow got split from this body and sent back to my world, I only managed to come back because my chaos magic came with me." I continued

"So, What do we do?" Discord asked in curiosity

"...I need to go back in time to before this all happened..." I said

"By doing that, I'll never end up in Equestria, meaning none of this will ever happen." I explained

"However... The cost is your memories of me, along with everypony else..." I added

"But... I don't want to forget you." Discord said

"...You're my son, I...I just can't..."

"Daddy, Even if you forget me, your heart will always remember." I said, smiling softly at Discord

"First, my magic needs to recharge, then I can open a portal to go back in time..." I explained

"...Daddy, you need to teach me how to travel back in time." I asked Discord

"I-I can't right now... We're kind of trapped..." Discord replied

"Explain to me at least." I asked

"...Okay, I'll try..."

Discord began explaining how to travel back in time

* * *

Everypony stood together, looking at Twilight

Twilight had just given up all the Alicorn magic to save us

...

"Daddy... I'm ready..." I said

"Good." Discord replied

Everypony looked at me in confusion

I snapped my fingers and opened up a time portal

I felt dizzy afterwards

Everypony gasped

"You have your magic!?" Twilight asked in shock

"No time to explain, I need to go..." I quickly said

Before I left I gave Discord one last hug.

I then walked through the portal

* * *

I shot up out of bed and looked around

It was my room

The smell of chocolate chip cookies hit my nose.

"Back where it all started..." I said, taking another smell of the cookies

I got up out of bed and went downstairs

I saw Dad making the cookies

"Morning dad..." I greeted

"Good morning Robert." He replied

I looked at my phone, it was December 1st around 1:00PM

"Why don't you go change out of your Pajamas, the Cookies should be done soon." Dad said to me

I looked down, I was in my PJs

I nodded

I went upstairs and changed out of my pajamas

I was about to turn on the TV, But something stopped me

 _What if that's what caused me to go into Equestria?_

I then lowered my hand and went back downstairs

* * *

I felt myself falling down

 _Oh no..._

A sharp pain entered my body

"N-No! I can't go back!" I exclaimed

I saw the ground incoming

"Oh crap..." I said, closing my eyes and braced myself for the hard landing

I hit the ground with a thud.

I brought my head up and looked around

...

I was in the everfree forest...

I looked at my body

I was a child draconequus once again...

"I need to get back home..." I said to myself

I got up

"Thank goodness I landed on my stomach, otherwise my ankle would be injured all over again." I said, much to my relief

I snapped my fingers... But nothing happened

"What?"

I kept snapping my fingers, trying to open a portal back home

"My magic must be weaker..." I said

I started walked through the everfree, hoping to find my way out

* * *

 **Discord POV, 1 minute before arrival**

I was in my house, just laying in bed

"Its so lonely around here..." I said,, bored out of my mind

It was way to quiet in my house.

"I wish I had another draconequus to talk too..." I said, frowning slightly

"On top of that... I feel like I'm forgetting somepony." I added

I got up and began pacing

"This is driving me insane!" I exclaimed in annoyance

...

"I wonder..."

I closed my eyes and then snapped my fingers

"I hope this works..." I said in hope

Suddenly a sharp pain entered my head

"AGH!"

Memories of a young draconequus started flooding my head

I gasped

"Robert!"

I snapped my fingers and teleported away.

* * *

 **Robert POV**

I have been walking for several minutes

"So that's it then... I'm stuck in Equestria forever..." I said in worry

"It doesn't sound bad... But I have a family back on Earth..." I continued talking to myself

Suddenly I heard a familiar voice

"Robert!?" The voice called out

 _Discord!?_

 _How does he remember me!?_

It didn't take long for Discord to find me

Once he did his eyes widened

"Daddy!? How do you remember me?" I asked in sbocm

 _Oh look... I'm saying daddy again..._

"The real question is... Why are you here?!" He asked in surprise

"I asked my question first!"

Discord sighed

"All I know is that I snapped my fingers to summon up somepony I could talk too, then all of these memories came flooding back." Discord explained

"Wait... Back up a sec, you tried summoning up somepony to talk too?" I asked for clarification

Discord nodded

...

I gasped

"THATS WHY I'M HERE!" I exclaimed in realization

Discord raised an eyebrow

"You wanted somepony to talk too, it wasn't just anypony though, it was somepony who was just like you..." I began explaining

"Your point is?" Discord asked, urging me to explain further

"Daddy... I was the one you summoned up..."

Discords eyes widened

"The reason you're here is... Because of me?" Discord asked

I nodded

Discord suddenly felt guilty

"I...I took you away from your home... Just so I wouldn't be lonely anymore..." Discord said as realization dawned on him

"UGH I'm such a selfish draconequus!" Discord exclaimed, punching his head

I smiled

"I was happy to keep you from being lonely... But you have friends..."

"The only one who trusts me is Fluttershy..."

"Well... If the others don't trust you... It sucks for them, You're an amazing guy to be around!" I reassured him

"...And you're the best Daddy ever..." I added

Discord smiled slightly

"Thanks... That makes me feel better." He said

"Daddy... I have to go back home..."I said in sadness

Discord frowned

"I...I still want you to stay..."

"I know... But I have a family back in my world."

Discord suddenly had an idea

He snapped his fingers and a small box appeared

It had two symbols on it, as well as a small dial

One symbol was a draconequus, the other was a human

The dial was pointing at the draconequus symbol

"You can use that to travel between your world... And this world." Discord explained

I looked up at Discord

"You mean... I can visit anytime I want!?" I asked in surprise and excitement

Discord nodded

"Thank you..." I thanked him

"Consider it an early birthday present." Discord sajd

"I'll visit whenever I can..." I began

I took Discords hand and wrapped my pinkie finger around his pinkie finger

"I pinkie promise..."

Discord gave me a hug

"I know you will." Discord replied

We both pulled out of our hug

"Just turn the dial to that symbol... And you'll be sent home..." Discord explained, pointing at the human symbol

"But... How will you be able to know when I'm visiting?" I asked in curiosity

"I'll be able to feel it..." Discord said, giving me a kiss on the forehead

I nodded

"Daddy... Thanks for everything."

I turned the dial and then i teleported

* * *

I wss back in my bed.

It was midnight

I had the box in my hands

I put the box in a drawer next to my bed

"I'll see ya real soon..."

"...Dad."

* * *

 **And this chapter is done.**

 **EDIT: Yeah, I changed A LOT in this chapter, I rewrote an entire flipping scene. BUT I hope you enjoyed...**

 **Be sure to favorite and review**

 **And I'll see ya next time!**

 **This is Robert, Signing off!~**


	10. Chapter 10

**This is the final chapter! If you guys want to see a few spinoffs of this fanfiction, Please feel free to say so in a review or PM.**

 **With that being said**

 **ON WITH THE FANFIC!**

* * *

Chapter 10: Epilogue

It's been a few weeks since I returned home

It was currently midnight and I was in bed.

"Maybe I should pay a visit to Discord" I whispered to myself.

I took the small box out of the drawer next to my bed

I then turned the dial to the draconequus symbol and teleported away

* * *

I appeared in Discords house... Or my second home if you will.

Discord wasn't around... Yet

I looked at my hands and smiled at the familiar lions paw and eagle claw

"Robert!"

Suddenly I was picked up by a certain draconequus

I was then hugged to death

"Oh I missed you so much!"

"I... Missed you... Too... Daddy... Can I... have some... Oxygen... please?" I asked, struggling to breath

Discords grip loosened

I took a deep breath

"Sorry..." Discord chuckled nervously

"No worries..." I replied

Discord cradled me

 _Wow, I missed being cradled by Discord more then I thought._

 _Maybe it's just my inner 5 year old talking._

"So, how have things been since I last time I was here?" I asked, wondering wbats been going on in the past few weeks

"Other than fact that Tirek has been defeated and sent back to Tartarus, everything has been fairly normal." Discord replied

"Which kind of normal? The boring normal, Or your normal?" I asked in confusion

"For ponies its the boring normal, for me its my normal." Discord explained

I nodded

"Does... Everypony still remember me?" I asked

"Sadly... No... I'll have to reintroduce you." Discord replied

"Meh... I can deal with that." I said

Discord chuckled

"Alright then... Lets go." Discord said

Discord snapped his fingers and we teleported to ponyville

* * *

Discord reintroduced me to my friends

This is basically how it went

Discord introduced me

Fluttershy thought I was cute

Twilight was asking questions

Applejack, Rarity and Spike trusted me.

Pinkie just squealed

And Rainbow Dash?

Well...

"Great... There are two of them now!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed

I got my revenge though

"Are you saying you... Hate me?" I replied, tears falling down my face

 _Revenge is sweet..._

Discord smirked at me... Fully aware of what I was doing.

"Dashie! How dare you! He's only a four year old!" Discord exclaimed as he started acting offended and began rocking me to "calm" me down

Fluttershy scolded Rainbow Dash, Rainbow Dash apologized, and we all made up

So what happens next?

Well...

Who knows?

The future holds many things...

But whatever may happen...

I'll always have some amazing friends that'll stick with me, No matter what...

 _The end_

* * *

 **That was The final chapter, Hope you enjoyed!**

 **I am aware of how short it was**

 **But like i said, if you guys want me to make some one shots of this fanfic, let me know through a PM or a review!**

 **But anyways, Be sure to favorite and review and I'll see ya next time!**

 **This is Robert, Signing off!~**


End file.
